List of Fish Hooks episodes
The following is a complete episode list for the television show Fish Hooks, which was first broadcast on September 3, 2010. Season 1: 2010/11 |production=101a |summary=It's the school's picture day and Bea, Milo and Oscar try to make their picture the best. While Oscar's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off his braces and Milo's turning out a little weird, Bea tries to make it perfect. When the photo is taken and Bea does not appreciate it, she and Milo infiltrate Clamantha's yearbook office while Oscar takes Clamantha on a date in order to keep her away from the yearbook office. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as Photographer }} |production=102a |summary=Bea has a girl sleepover party and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but they aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. }} |production=101b |summary=When Milo, wearing his special "Water Suit," ventures outside the tank alone, Bea and Oscar must risk everything to save him, and all three end up stranded in the pet store to face the wrath of Wilford, the store cat. Now, Milo has to put his selfishness aside to save his friends. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as FinEx Delivery }} |production=103a |summary=Oscar creates a fake girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous (played by Tiffany Thornton), when he thinks everyone else at Freshwater High is dating, but things go wrong when Bea and Milo want to visit her in Fish Niagara Falls, forcing Oscar to see just how far he's willing to go with his lie. |guestvoice=Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous }} |production=103b |summary=Milo's fame-seeking attempt to make the school football team lands him a position as water boy. When the team plays an away game at the gecko tank, Milo realizes the importance of his role and rushes to the game before the team dries up and has to forfeit. |guestvoice=Chelsea Staub as Stephanie }} |production=102b |summary=In order to avoid being the next victims of school bully Jocktopus, Milo and Bea decide to give him a birthday present, but end up accidentally giving away Oscar. Jocktopus uses Oscar to make his bullying job easier, and sets his sights on Milo and Bea. |guestvoice=Maile Flanagan as Sunny }} |production=104b |summary=Bea decides to grow up and get a job working for Fish Flakes, Inc., but realizes she misses her old carefree life. Meanwhile, Oscar and Milo get mistaken for her children at her office and get sent to daycare with a bunch of baby fish. |guestvoice=Lauren Tom as Barb }} |production=104a |summary=Feeling that Oscar does not want to hang out with him, Milo gets a dog to keep him company. Oscar takes care of the dog while Milo is out, but the dog suddenly goes missing and Oscar recruits Bea to help him find it. }} |production=106a |summary=Bea, not wanting her parents to embarrass her, decides to make a fake dance for Milo, Oscar, and Clamantha to distract them with, while she goes to the real dance to be crowned queen of the dance. |guestvoice=Derek Evanick as Student Council }} |production=105a |summary=Bea and Oscar help Milo study for his final exam so he doesn't get held back a grade like their old friend Kevin. Bea tries to help by doing a play which doesn't help. So, due to that failure, Oscar, Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp try to help in a nerdy game but again fail. Soon Bea and Oscar figure out that the only way for him to learn is to put him through dangerous stunts. |guestvoice=Jason Earles as Kevin }} |production=105b |summary=Milo and Bea try to get Oscar laughing, and Milo tells him he should just pretend. But then Oscar gets obsessed with pretend laughing and accidentally laughs at Jocktopus, who decides to beat him up. |guestvoice=Roger Craig Smith as Pass }} |production=106b |summary=Milo suspects that Mr. Baldwin is actually a super hero named Captain Aquarium in his disguise. Oscar believes him because of his reasoning. Bea also tags along because she needs an interesting story for her journalism class project that is due on Monday. |guestvoice=Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog }} |production=107b |summary=Oscar tries to find a new roommate when he notices that Milo is impossible to live with. Milo ends up with Wolf Fishes and Oscar ends up with Principal Stickler, which does not go out well. |guestvoice=Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson }} |production=108a |summary=Bea goes to Hamsterwood. The hamsters have a dare game show, and the hamsters bet 2,000 hamster dollars to eat Bea. |guestvoice=Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster }} |production=108b |summary= |guestvoice=Grey DeLisle as Baby Unicorn }} |production=107a |summary=Milo finds a Siamese fighting fish, and uses his skills to intimidate Jocktopus and stop him from bullying everyone at school. But with the ninja at his side, Milo becomes hungry with power and eventually turns into the bullier and traps everyone in fish bowls like a pound for fish. |guestvoice=Richard Horvitz as Ninja Fish }} |production=109b |summary=Milo fakes having a disease called Dropsy when he sees Albert Glass, who also has the fish illness gets special attention and treatment. However, Milo learns he will be sent away so he doesn't infect anyone. |guestvoice= }} |production=109a |summary=Everyone at school likes Bea, except for Albert Glass. So, Bea decides to get Milo and Oscar to help her get on Albert’s good side. Also, the Swirlies are in town and everyone is trying to get tickets to the Swirlies. |guestvoice= }} |production=110a |summary=Milo joins Bea in her new exercise class, and turns out to be the weakest fish in the class, so he gets help from Jumbo Shrimp to get Bigger and Stronger. |guestvoice= }} |production=110b |summary=Oscar joins the group of goth fish and changes his name to Bubblethorn. |guestvoice= }} |production=111b |summary= Oscar, Milo, and Bea decide to go to a Brandon Bubbler concert and when Milo doesn't have enough money he takes a loan from Randy Pincherson. Now he needs to pay him off before getting the "Big Pinch". |guestvoice= }} |production=111a |summary= The boys face off against the girls for best float. |guestvoice= }} |production=112a |summary=After Mr. Mussels gives an inspiring speech about going after your dreams, Milo ends up finding his dream in an actual dream … he wants to fly across the pet store! Bea and Oscar are certain that this is just a Milo moment, but realize he’s serious after Milo decides to trap a bird (played by George Takei) to fly on. |guestvoice= }} |production=114a |summary=When Clamantha’s crush on Oscar begins to overwhelm him, he thinks his problems are solved when she develops a crush on his laptop, mistaking it for a fellow clam. When the battery starts to die, Clamantha is upset that her new boyfriend is ignoring her and Oscar must find a way to make things right. |guestvoice= }} |production=114b |summary= Milo decides to go peopleing (to impress Chief) and ends up in Bud's pocket while Oscar, Bea, and Chief try to rescue him before it's too late. |guestvoice= }} |production=112b |summary= When Earth Day comes along, Oscar tries to persuade Milo to recycle. |guestvoice= }} |production=115b |summary= After Milo sees a scary movie, he is convinced that the whole school is infected with brain-eating parasites. |guestvoice= }} |production=115a |summary=When Milo and Pamela Hamster do a video chat, Pamela decides to visit Milo. So Milo drains all the tanks and gets everyone else to go to a party called "Cinco de Milo" and almost gets arrested for draining of the tanks and the failure to throw an awesome party. |guestvoice= }} |production=116a |summary=Oscar takes his driving test, but things get wild when his driving instructors turn out to be Mr. Mussels and Coach Salmons. |guestvoice= }} |production=116b |summary=Milo comes up with a great idea: fridge hats. But when Randy Pincherson mysteriously starts selling fridge hats and claiming he came up with the idea, Milo and the others must figure out how Randy knew the idea and how to expose him. |guestvoice= }} |production=118b |summary=Milo and Oscar dress as the school's mascot, but when the fame-happy Milo exposes them, not only does he embaress his shy brother, but players from a rival school kidnap Oscar to destroy Freshwater High's moral for the championship. |guestvoice= }} |production=117a |summary=Oscar bores everyone in Freshwater High School with his morning announcements, so Bea helps make the show more entertaining, but after Oscar realizes that she starts making the morning announcements not about school and decides to quit, but doesn't get his chance to announce the cafeteria being closed for repairs. |guestvoice= }} |production=117b |summary=Randy Pincherson steals Bea's diary and blackmails her to go on a date with him. In order to get her diary back, she goes on a date with Randy. Milo and Oscar steal Randy's diary. |guestvoice= }} |production=113 |summary=Oscar discovers his collage dreams and aspirations are put in jeopardy because of his lack in extracurriculer activities, so Bea and Milo try to find Oscar the perfect club, and find Clamantha fighting with her arch-nemesis, Clamanda, and Milo, Oscar, and Bea's friends join Clamantha's cheerleaders team after her team gets brought by humans, but Bea turns out to be in Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass' map club so she is unable to help out the team. |guestvoice= }} |production=118a |summary=Oscar is being honored with an award for perfect attendance and, unfortunately, Bea and Milo get the trio into a predicament, preventing Oscar from being there, but Oscar is determined to make it back on time and get his award. |guestvoice= }} |production=119a |summary=The class is on a field trip to PuPu Goodtimes Amusement Park and Bea, Milo and Oscar all have individual goals in mind. Bea is determined to get on a ride with Steve Jackson, Milo is embroiled in a macho man "ride-off" with Randy Pincherson and Oscar joins forces with Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass to win a Galactic Fish Battles Limited Edition Fork Saber. It's all fun times at PuPu Goodtimes! |guestvoice= }} |production=119b |summary=Oscar's impression of the Queen of Fish England is so similar that even Mr. Mussel's, who is a big admirer of the Queen, cannot tell the difference. The gang goes along with the ruse, until Oscar is mistaken for the Queen by a bridal party and swept away to "his" royal wedding. The day then escalates into a "Slow Jams Rap Battle" between Milo and Mr. Mussels to win the hand of the fair Oscar. |guestvoice= }} |production=120b |summary= Bea buys a $1000 dress for the high school dance. Milo and Oscar ruining the dress, so they have to work for the money to pay the dress. |guestvoice= }} |production=121 |summary=Jocktopus reveals that it is his father's dream for Jocktopus to sing in a musical play about potatoes. So during the Freshwater High musical play, "Potatoes In Winter," He goes in the play to sing but gets nervous. This episode premieres in the UK on September 16, 2011 |guestvoice= }} |production=203a |summary=It’s Halloween in Freshwater and the scene is set for a night of frights and fun! There is only one hitch… Jocktopus. To avoid the constant pummeling and candy stealing that Jocktopus brings to the night, the gang takes their trick-or-treating tactics outside of the tanks and into the pet store for an adventure. |guestvoice= }} |production=120a |summary= The talent show is coming to Freshwater and Bea is determined to win. But the talent show turns into a battle when Clamantha gets into a fight and the entire school is divided into the non-participants and the performers. Can the gang stop this talent tragedy? |guestvoice= }} Season 2: 2011 - 2013 |production=201a |summary=Bea gets an audition for a commercial, but then has to ride a scorpion in it. |guestvoice= }} |production=201b |summary=Milo, Oscar, Jumbo and Albert discover a way to get awesome hair. |guestvoice= }} |production=202a |summary=Bea has to babysit Ms. Lips cat, but things go wrong when the cat escapes. |guestvoice=Dee Bradley Baker as Attila }} |production=202b |summary=When Lonnie the marching band conductor bans music from being played, Milo stands up for the gang. Lonnie doesn't like that, so they have to compete in a battle of the bands. |guestvoice=Dee Bradley Baker as Lonnie }} |production=207a |summary=Milo and Oscar send a holiday request to Fish Santa when they need help throwing a Christmas party. |guestvoice=Bobcat Goldthwait as Fish Santa Claus }} |production=203b |summary=Milo is blamed for gluing Mr. Baldwin to his chair, and goes on the run to prevent him from serving detention. |guestvoice= }} |production=204b |summary=When Jocktopus and Pirahnica break up, they begin terrorizing the school individually. Now it's up to the gang to heal the broken relationship. |guestvoice= }} |production=207b |summary=When Jocktopus' arms get severed in a football game, Bea volunteers to be the replacement quarterback while his limbs grow back. But when Coach Salmon rejects her, saying she'll get injured, a strangely familiar person shows up as a new student the next day. Is Hank really who he says he is? And can Bea really play football? |guestvoice= }} |production=206a |summary=Freshwater High goes on a camping trip, and Milo tells the story of the Rock Lobster Yeti. But when the class dismisses Milo's story as a myth, what happens when the REAL Rock Lobster Yeti shows up? |guestvoice= }} |production=206b |summary=Randy Pincherson spoils the ending to a movie that the gang wanted to see. To retaliate, they devise a plan to do the same thing to Randy with a film he wants to see. |guestvoice= }} |production=206b |summary=Pamela Hamster breaks up with Milo and Bea tries to cheer him up. But Milo takes her interest to mean that Bea wants to be more than friends. |guestvoice= }} |production=205a |summary=Milo's love letter for his "Dream Fish" ends up in the hands of Oscar. And now he has to find a date for Oscar in order to not make him mad. |guestvoice= }} |production=205b |summary=Clamantha's Sweet 16 is today, and no one remembered. Now the gang must throw a party for her before the end of the day. |guestvoice= }} |production=208a |summary=There is a new student in Freshwater, her name is "Angela" and she is the head of the rival debate team, whom Oscar finds himself hanging out with with and falling for... until he begins to suspect she might just be spying on him to gain the upper hand in the upcoming debate on the pros and cons of video games. |guestvoice=Felicia Day as Angela }} |production=214a |summary=When a thief steals Oscar's prize-winning Science Fair project, Bea and Milo flex their detective skills and scour the Freshwater halls for clues and suspects to crack the case of Oscar's missing creation. |guestvoice= }} |production=213a |summary=It's their one month anniversary and Oscar decides to make it official with Angela by asking her to go steady. However, the boys convince him that when a girl becomes your girlfriend, everything changes, so Milo declares "Guys' Night Out". |guestvoice=Wallace Shawn as Rat King }} |production=209a |summary=Bea and the girls get invited to a super cool ferret party, but when her parents tell her she's not allowed to go, she sneaks out. As the night goes on, the ferrets turn out to be not as cool as they thought and when things start to get out of hand, Bea calls her parents to the rescue. |guestvoice= }} |production=210a |summary=Bea and the girls get invited to a super cool ferret party, but when her parents tell her she's not allowed to go, she sneaks out. As the night goes on, the ferrets turn out to be not as cool as they thought and when things start to get out of hand, Bea calls her parents to the rescue. |guestvoice= }} |production=211a |summary=Bea and Milo try to help Oscar pick out a tie, but when Milo is barred from the store because of his ice cream-stained shirt, he enlists his friends to teach him how to become sophisticated. |guestvoice= }} |production=211b |summary=After their water filter breaks, Bea invites Milo and Oscar to move in with her. However, the boys quickly wear out their welcome and rather than offend her best fish friends, Bea resorts to drastic measures to get them out. |guestvoice= }} |production=216a |summary=After Oscar gives off the wrong impression to Esmargot, the girls become convinced that he is cheating on Angela and set up a sting operation to catch him in the act. But when their plan backfires, they must find a way to save his relationship before it's too late. |guestvoice= }} |production=208b |summary=After Bea and the girls enter the Little Fish Sunshine pageant in order to meet pop sensation Brandon Bubbler, Milo offers to put his baby pageant experience to good use and coach Bea to victory. |guestvoice= }} |production=212a |summary=Bea and Oscar plan the cruise of a lifetime, but what starts out as a morning of merrymaking quickly turns into a swashbuckling adventure with Milo at the helm as he and his brigade of buccaneers set out to reclaim their ship from the Geckos and save their vacation. |guestvoice= }} |production=212b |summary=Milo is convinced that he is a true cowboy when Bo Gregory enlists him and his friends to drive cattle fish over to his Uncle’s ranch, but when his enthusiasm seems to do more harm than good and the cattle fish Go On a stampede and plunge out of the tanks, Milo must prove his worth and save the day. |guestvoice= }} |production=210b |summary=After seeing the Joe brothers get into a huge fight, Milo gets nervous that one day that might happen to him and Oscar, so he creates a holiday dedicated to celebrating their friendship. |guestvoice= }} (2:15am) |production=209b |summary=When Bea’s childhood doll resurfaces, Bea realizes how creepy the doll was and pawns it off on Milo and Oscar. But no matter what she does to try and rid herself of the doll, it keeps magically reappearing and haunting her. Note: This episode's original airdate is October 5, 2012. |guestvoice= }} |production=213b |summary=When Milo gets a free milkshake, he wants the excitement and the drink to last forever, but Bea and Oscar are forced to intervene after Milo names the milkshake Emily and insists on spending quality time with it. |guestvoice= }} |production=217b |summary=Milo, Bea and Oscar and the gang are interrupted during game night by a rowdy group of spiders, led by Riff, that just moved in the wall behind their fish tank. While the gang tries their best to be neighborly, they finally reach their limit and decide to settle their turf war with the only way they know how, a drag race. |guestvoice=Ed O'Neill as Riff }} |production=219 |summary=After Principal Stickler goes missing, Bea takes over as school principal. However, some of her new policies upset Nurse Fishington, who encourages Bea to play by her rules? |guestvoice= }} |production=214b |summary= Bea gets a job promotion, however, her excitement is short-lived after she discovers her first responsibility is to let one of her co-workers go. After putting each employee through a series of tests, she ultimately decides the best thing to do is find them all new jobs. |guestvoice= }} |production=216b |summary= Albert has a crush on Esmargot and comes up with a plan to act and live like a vampire to win her affections. Unbeknownst to Albert however, Esmargot is a secret vampire slayer set out to rid the world of all vampires. |guestvoice= }} |production=215a |summary=Milo discovers that Mr. Baldwin has a secret crush on Ms. Lips and promises not to tell, but unable to keep the news to himself, he quickly tells Bea and Oscar. Upon hearing the news, Bea decides to play matchmaker, much to the dismay of Milo and Mr. Baldwin. |guestvoice= }} |production=215b |summary=It's Bea's birthday and Milo has once again forgotten to buy her a gift, so he makes a promise to get her the greatest present of all time, a lock of Brandon Bubbler's hair. He sets out with Oscar, Albert and Jumbo Shrimp to find Brandon and fulfill his promise. |guestvoice= }} |production=217a |summary=Milo gets the brilliant idea to put hair in his food so that he can get a free lunch, but his prank goes too far and causes the lunch lady, Latoada, to lose her job. In an effort to find a new lunch lady, Principal Stickler organizes Lunch Lady Tryouts with celebrity guest judges Giada De Laurentfish and Bobby Fillet. Having realized food is Latoada's life and the school cafeteria is where she belongs, Milo sets out to help get her job back. |guestvoice=Giada De Laurentiis as Giada De Laurentfish & Bobby Fillet as Bobby Flay }} |production=218a |summary=Oscar and Shellsea find themselves paired up for a science fair project and they disagree about everything. Meanwhile, Milo and Bea genetically modify an apple to make it even more amazing. |guestvoice= }} |production=218b |summary=Milo begins to freak out when he realizes that his chances at becoming "Freshwater’s Catch of the Month Calendar Cover Dude" are slim to none when his scales begin to fall off, so he tries to find a solution to his flaky problem and learns in the process that he’s not the only one with body issues. |guestvoice= }} |production=220b |summary=The Grandma Games are in town and Milo is there to support all of his bingo buddies, but when he discovers Randy has dressed up as one of the Grandmas, Milo knows he must do what is right and defend their honor. |guestvoice= }} |production=220a |summary=When Koi feels pressure to fit in, she ends up letting the girls believe that she did some daring, dangerous and unbelievable feat. The news spreads and she welcomes the new found popularity. Unfortunately, Piranhica calls her out on the lie and Koi must decide if the glory is worth risking her life to prove she does actually have an adventurous side. |guestvoice= }} |production=222a |summary=It's her first ski adventure outside of the tanks and Bea is excited to learn how to ski, until she finds herself faced with a difficult challenge as her first vacation obstacle. Meanwhile, Milo has a found his home in the ski lodge telling stories to his adoring fans. |guestvoice= }} |production=222b |summary=Milo and his friends get the brilliant idea to turn the Hokey Poke into an age-appropriate dance club and they invite all the salmon from the Loxbury Club. |guestvoice= }} |production=221 |summary= It's Prom time at Freshwater High and the gang is ready to make the most out of the big night. But when things don't work out how she expected, Bea finds herself hanging out with an unlikely suitor. |guestvoice= }} Season 3: 2013/14 |production=301a |summary=Milo is convinced that a new hamster TV show called "The Milo Show" is about him, but when the Milo character turns out to be a klutzy nerd, he heads to Hamsterwood to clear his name. |guestvoice= }} |production=301b |summary=When a wealthy chicken hires Bea to give swimming lessons to his difficult teenage daughter, she soon finds that the task is easier said than done. |guestvoice= }} |production=302a |summary=Oscar's dream date with Bea is threatened when their friends tag along to hear him perform live. |guestvoice= }} |production=302b |summary=Bea's overzealous good intentions create chaos at the anual fair. |guestvoice= }} |production=306a |summary=When Bea's dad lands a new job in Fish Phoenix, the gang sets out to find him a better job in Freshwater, so Bea won't have to move away. |guestvoice= }} |production=306b |summary=When Albert's voice starts to change naturally, it seems like he's finally going to be treated like a man. But when his new voice abandons him at the worst possible moment, he'll have to learn that it's not the voice that makes the man, but the man that makes the voice. |guestvoice= }} |production=303a |summary=When Fishington decides to cut the Drama Department, Bea and her friends decide to venture into Fishington's brain to change her mind or else they'll lose the department forever. |guestvoice= }} |production=305a |summary= When Jumbo begins dating Oscar's ex-girlfriend, things quickly turn awkward between the two, especially when Oscar's attempts to make peace with his ex backfires. |guestvoice= }} |production=311b |summary= When Milo and Jocktopus are invited on a police ride-along, they're convinced it means they're real cops - and set out to prove it. |guestvoice= }} |production=313 |summary= Milo wakes up in class to discover that everyone at Freshwater High has turned into a human! As he prepares for Shellsea's epic Pool Party, Milo has to figure out what's real and what's not -- as he desperately tries to keep his party king reputation intact! |guestvoice= }} |production=307 |summary= Mr. Baldwin wants to propose to Ms. Lips, but she's leaving on vacation to Flip Flop Island for the summer, so the kids come up with the perfect excuse to follow her -- field trip! |guestvoice= }} |production=305b |summary= Weary from his new duties as a father, Mr. Baldwin hands his babies out to the class to help babysit for the week. But after being paired together, Oscar and Bea quickly realize temporary parenthood may tear them apart. |guestvoice= }} |production=308a |summary= Milo joins Oscar. Albert, and Jumbo in their fantasy role-playing game. |guestvoice= }} |production=308b |summary= Milo befriends an adorable pony fish but worries that his manly friends won't understand. |guestvoice= }} |production=309a |summary= Brandon Bubbler's manager sends him to Freshwater High to become a regular teenager. |guestvoice= }} |production=309b |summary= Jocktopus's dad wants Jocktopus to create his own pizza. |guestvoice= }} |production=310a |summary= Ms. Lips brings Baldwin to the racetrack to meet her disapproving parents. To prove he's man enough to marry her, Baldwin enters a race |guestvoice= }} |production=311 |summary= The kids discover that Coach Salmon has a rivalry with his sister’s camp. |guestvoice= }} |production=310b |summary= There’s three feet of algae on the ground and school is cancelled. |guestvoice= }} |production=312a |summary= Bea chains herself to a plastic tree in the fish tank to, protest the construction of a new store. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= Ms. Lips watches internet videos. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= Milo throws a party on a party bus. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= When Oscar is feeling down and left out, Milo gives him a taste of his personality. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= When Finberley delivers the taco to the wrong customer, things go crazy when everyone chases the taco. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= When Shellsea says she has a "strange" friend, they sort out to try to set her up on a date with Michael. It is revealed that Shellsea's weird friend actually was Michael. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= Milo and Oscar sleep in a bird's nest and the owner, a mother bird with no kids, think they are her bird kids. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= Milo meets the founder of Freshwater, and he feels excited over the idea-until the moment finally arises. |guestvoice }} |production=312a |summary= Bea begins to realize her feelings for Oscar and asks Shellsea for advice, who instantly tells her that she definitely shouldn't go out with Oscar. Meanwhile, Oscar begins to imagine college life, where he and Bea would stay friends as she'd tell him about all of her new relationships. Oscar then realizes that if he wants their relationship to change, he has to change it himself. Bea and Oscar continue to grow closer, Bea still feeling like she and Oscar have something. Milo tells Oscar that he shouldn't tell Bea about his feelings because it will ruin the friendship, but Oscar isn't completely convinced. After seeking advice from her parents, they tell Bea that she'll know she's in love when she feels it - "The Big Woo." Bea doesn't feel it, so she doesn't think that she loves Oscar. At graduation, Oscar finally admits his feelings to Bea, who cuts him off and tells him she doesn't know how she feels. Oscar is crushed, and Bea goes to make her graduation speech. In the middle of the speech, she feels the Big Woo after memories of her and Oscar float by her, and she admits her feelings to Oscar in front of their entire class. Oscar finally heard the words he's wanted to hear his entire life, and is overjoyed, as is Milo. Bea gains her confidence and gives her speech, and everyone graduates. Esmargot and Albert share a kiss; Jocktopus, Jocktopapa, and Rocktopus share a picture; and everyone is happy. Milo, Oscar, and Bea take pictures with Bird Mom. The series ends with Bea and Oscar sharing a loving kiss, their fins intertwined. |guestvoice }} Category:Lists Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes